A Little More Touch of You
by Gasuga
Summary: Hansol bosan harus mengelak. Sedangkan Seungkwan bosan karena dikatai tidak peka. Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan [VerKwan / BooNon]


_A Little More Touch_ _of You_

 _Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan_

 _Verkwan for lyfe._

Seungkwan punya kebiasaan menyentuh kulit perut Hansol ketika ingin tidur. Mengusapnya, kemudian mencubit-cubit kecil sampai tangannya melemas dan matanya memberat.

Seungkwan suka sekali berpelukan dengan Hansol. Walaupun berujung dengan dia yang akan marah-marah karena tekanan kuat lengan hansol pada pinggul dan bahunya.

Seungkwan suka sekali mendengar suara jantung Hansol yang berdetak teratur, seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Dan yang membuat Seungkwan paling senang adalah, Hansol yang seperti menyerahkan diri padanya. Rela sekali untuk diapa-apakan olehnya. Hansol yang tidak pernah marah dengan sentuhan berlebihannya.

Padahal, mereka hanya sebatas teman kecil.

.

Seungkwan punya hobi mengganggu Hansol yang sedang bermain _PlayStation._ Tapi Hansol tidak marah. Justru gemas dan berujung dengan pipi merah Seungkwan bekas gigitan Hansol.

Seungkwan itu cengeng, dan Hansol suka sekali mengusap pipi gembulanya yang basah karena air mata.

Dari kecil sampai sekarang, begitu. Dan Hansol rasa akan selalu begitu.

.

Hansol suka memandangi Seungkwan. Dilihat dari caranya menatap, semua orang tahu kalau pemuda itu menyayangi Seungkwan.

Karena, tatapan seperti itu hanya dia berikan kepada Seungkwan.

Tapi, Seungkwan tidak pernah tahu. Apa arti tatapan itu. Untuk apa Hansol menatapnya begitu. Seungkwan tidak tahu, dan tidak mencoba mencari tahu.

.

Seungkwan suka tertawa.

Apalagi menertawai lelucon teman-teman sekelasnya yang bilang kalau Hansol menyukainya.

"Hey, aku mengenal Hansol seumur hidupku! Aku lebih tahu dia!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, tawanya berderai. Baru berhenti kalau ada Hansol yang menyuruhnya diam dan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Sambil menggenggam dan menarik tangannya sepelan mungkin.

.

"Sol- _ie,_ aku bosan mendengarkan orang-orang itu." Seungkwan mendesah, menatap mangkuk soup iganya yang sudah tidak berisi.

"Kenapa?" Hansol menuang teh hangatnya, menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Seungkwan.

"Mereka selalu bilang kau menyukaiku, aku seharusnya peka. Dan segala macamnya. Aku bosan, Sol- _ie."_ Seungkwan meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Aku juga bosan." Kali ini Hansol yang mendesah.

"Kau bosan kenapa?" Raut Seungkwan terlihat penasaran.

Hansol jarang sekali bilang bosan.

"Bosan mengelak pada mereka semua."

"Mengelak apa? Kau berbohong?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau suka berbohong, Sol?"

 _Sol saja._ Panggilan untuk Hansol ketika Seungkwan tiba-tiba berubah kesal.

Seungkwan tidak suka Hansol berbohong.

Hansol menghela napas.

"Sejak mereka bilang aku menyukaimu. Sejak kau dibilang tidak peka."

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi. "Apa sih, Sol? Yang jelas."

"Aku sudah jelas, Boo. Memang kau yang kurang peka."

Dan Seungkwan merengut lagi. "Kenapa kau jadi ikutan mereka?"

"Aku tidak ikutan. Mereka benar, kau memang tidak peka."

Hansol masih setenang air.

.

"Sol- _ie_ , mereka kenapa, sih?"

Seungkwan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Hansol. Takut untuk melihat sekelilingnya, yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

Pinggangnya ditarik mendekat oleh Hansol.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak bahaya."

Seungkwan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya. Orang-orang itu masih mengelilinginya dengan Hansol. Perasaannya was-was.

"Sol- _ie,_ aku takut," Rengeknya. Menggenggam ujung lengan seragam Hansol yang mulai lecek.

Usapan di kepalanya terasa lembut, menenangkannya.

Seungkwan itu pemberani. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan kesal yang dia dapat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang.

Dia takut. Tapi ada Hansol. Maka dia tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk takut.

"Sol- _ie,"_ Kau mau dengarkan aku sebentar?" Hansol menyela.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kita tidak usah berteman lagi, ya."

Hansol itu kelewat tenang, dan Seungkwan kelewat ekspresif.

Matanya membelalak.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Salaknya merengut, menjauh selangkah dari dekapan Hansol. Sudah tidak takut lagi pada mata-mata orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku bosan hanya kau anggap teman, Boo."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kita putus hubungan, Sol. Tidak mau. Tidak mau."

Kepala Seungkwan menggeleng-geleng. Matanya memerah dengan lapisan bening yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Tapi aku bosan, Boo."

Lalu saat bening itu mencair, membasahi pipinya, Hansol maju selangkah. Menenggelamkan lagi wajah kesukaannya ke tengah dadanya.

Mengusak surai lembut itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian mendongakkan wajah si manis.

"Hansol, kenapa jahat?"

"Karena aku bosan kau anggap teman."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau jadi pacarku."

.

Seungkwan suka sekali bau kayu manis yang menguar dari lemari pakaian Hansol.

Dulu, dia akan diam-diam masuk ke dalam sana dan mengendus sepuasnya bau itu.

Dulu, dia akan merengek minta dilepaskan ketika Hansol menggendongnya keluar dari lemari.

.

"Sol- _ie,_ peluk."

Maka dengan begitu, bau kayu manis yang menguar dari lemari Hansol adalah miliknya.

.

"Sol- _ie,_ jangan bergerak. Aku mau pegang perut."

Maka dengan begitu, Hansol tidak bisa untuk tidak menurut.

.

Untuk dia, Seungkwan, jangankan kulit perut, atau wangi lemari.

Jiwanya pun, tanpa diminta akan senantiasa dia gibahkan.

Untuk Seungkwan, tersayangnya.

.

 ** _Fin._**

 _Alhamdulillah. Wasyukurillah._

 _Gasuga_ _._


End file.
